Awaking
by GeekyDollie
Summary: John and Elizabeth awake on another planet. JohnElizabeth


**Title: Awaking**  
**Author:** GeekyDollie  
**Date:** 2006

**Summary:** John and Elizabeth awake on another planet.

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** Stargate Atlantis and the characters belong to TPTB of the Stargate franchise.

* * *

The first thing John Sheppard noticed when he awoke was not the drowsy warmth of the decidedly lithe feminine body pressed against him. It wasn't the soft dark curls that brushed against his arm as she rested her head on his shoulder. It wasn't even her contented sigh as she snuggled closer against him. 

No. It was the sensation of soft fingers moving lazily against his ribs. The motion of a woman semi-lucid and unaware the in the morning light. The absent-minded caresses of Elizabeth Weir. Every so often her fingers would still, only to slowly trace his side again momentarily. John had to remind himself to breathe.

He glanced down to her face, careful not to disturb her. Her relaxed expression was one he rarely saw. He knew all her faces… the one where her brows were slightly furrowed in stress or deep thought… the one where she squints at him as professionally as possible without outright laughing at his lame jokes… the one where gives him that smile she only reserves for when he returns through the gate, or at least he'd like to think anyway. But this face, without worry or her façade of professionalism, he rarely saw. And he liked it.

His eyes traveled down her body and looked past their feet at the mouth of the cave where they had taken shelter. They had barely made it to this rock face before dusk, and it was damned lucky that they had found the shelter as quickly as they could. His team was separated, but they were all safe. They had lain down next to each other to conserve warmth for the night. He never thought she was one to be shy, but Elizabeth had taken care that they barely touched. John's last thought as he closed his eyes, and one which brought a smile to his face, was that in her sleep she had shifted over and her head was against his arm.

What he didn't remember was how they ended up in this position with Elizabeth sprawled across his chest and his arm around her.

And her fingers dancing lazily against his side.

oOoOo

Elizabeth's first thought when she awoke wasn't that she was draped over the sleeping form of her military commander in a rather unprofessional manner. It wasn't even that his breath was ruffling her hair because her head was on his shoulder. No. It was the delicious sensation of John Sheppard very slowly running his hand up and down her spine.

Not yet fully awake, she simply rested there with her eyes closed. His hand came to rest on her shoulder. His arm around her was a warm and intoxicating barrier against the chill air. Drifting back to sleep again, Elizabeth sighed and relaxed further into him.

The moment didn't last long, when his fingers brushing her hair away from her face roused her. Then his hand continued its path down her back again. Elizabeth was more aware of the sensation this time. He stopped just past her shoulder blades and started back up again.

As he reached the base of her neck, she would have involuntarily shivered if she hadn't dug her fingers into his side to subdue herself instead.

oOoOo

John watched as Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes and tilted her face up towards his to look at him. Both fully awake now, hands were stilled.

"Hey," John smiled. He wondered how aware she was of the whole exchange, but he certainly didn't want to give it away if she wasn't. "Morning."

"Morning," she was already pulling away from him and sitting up.

John watched her carefully, as he too sat up slowly. He met her shoulder to shoulder, but he could tell that she was uncomfortable. If she wanted to move away, she hadn't yet. He wanted to touch her, to tuck that strand of hair behind her ear… maybe even kiss that sleep-pinked pout of hers. But he couldn't. If she was any other woman, he might have, but they still had to face the day together and work together… and that would be just too complicated.

oOoOo

Elizabeth clasped her hands nervously in front of her, and her eyes were downcast to avoid meeting his. He was close enough that she felt his warmth radiating from him in the cool morning. He was close enough that she felt him duck his head to meet her eyes. Anxiously she looked up. If she had anything appropriate or professional to say for that moment, all coherent thought had left her mind. She desperately hoped that he would speak first, because she was sure that any words that came out of her mouth at the moment she would regret.

She watched him lick his lips and glance away apprehensively, but his eyes came right back and looked intently into hers. She always thought that if she allowed herself to look directly into his eyes like that, she'd be lost. Instead, she found herself uncomfortable that he might be able to see directly into what she was thinking.

"We should probably contact the others." He finally said and broke the silence.

Elizabeth nodded slightly, relieved. She wasn't sure if she was ready to talk about this anyway. At least not while they are sitting so close. And not out here on another planet trying to make their way home. She gave him a small nervous smile and stood. Good, they can pretend that it wasn't a big deal. Sure, waking up in the arms of John Sheppard, with his arms tracing her body, and the moment feeling so perfect…. No big deal…

But if she was really honest with herself, she missed him already.

* * *

FIN 


End file.
